The Mysterious Transfer Student
by xXxRebel-VampirexXx
Summary: A transfer student enters Seishun Academy, also known as Seigaku. He seems to have a talent for art and music, but what else is he hiding? Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious Transfer Student**

Anime: Prince of Tennis **(I do NOT own this Anime)**  
Summary: A transfer student enters Seishun Academy, also known as Seigaku. He seems to have a talent for art and music, but what else is he hiding? Why does he distance himself from everybody? Will his shell crack or will he forever be closed off from everyone?

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Normal P.O.V**

A teenage boy stepped out of the black car with a sketch book under his arm and a book bag slung on his shoulder. The driver of the car immediately came out after him and went to open the trunk of the car and pulled out two large, black suitcases. He grabbed both of them with little difficulty and stood by the teenage boy and softly placed them on the ground.

"Will you need my help with the suitcases, Echizen-sama?" The driver asked the teen. **((Sama – A suffix used to show honor and respect.))**

"No… You may go now." The young boy replied, making the man nod his head. He went back inside of the car, on the driver's seat, and drove away.

The teenage boy glanced at the large school in front of him. This was Echizen Ryoma. He is fifteen years old. He has a spiky-like hairstyle that's color is black-green. He also has hazel eyes, though sometimes it looks like it is golden.

He sighed and observed his surroundings. It seems like nobody noticed him being dropped off. That was a relief. A man in his thirties, whom was wearing a suit, was walking towards him.

'_This must be the principal.' _Ryoma thought, as the man was getting near him.

"Hello! You must be Echizen Ryoma, right?" The man asked with a smile on his face.

"Hai." Ryoma replied, nodding. **((Hai – Yes.))**

"Oh! Well, I'm Principal Tono, nice to meet you! And welcome to Seigaku!" The principal said with enthusiasm.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tono-san." Ryoma replied with a slight bow of his head. **((San – A suffix that's a sign of respect. It is usually used to adults.))**

"I'll show you to your room, so you could place your stuff down and then I'll give you a tour." Tono-san stated as he grabbed one of the suitcases and started dragging it towards the school, indicating Ryoma to follow him. Ryoma took his other suitcase and ran to catch up to the principal.

After a few seconds, they finally arrived to his assigned room. Tono-san opened the door and placed Ryoma's suitcase on the side. Ryoma followed behind him and dropped his book bag and the luggage besides the other one, while he placed his sketchbook on the table.

"This is your room! I hope it's to your liking." Tono-san explained.

The room wasn't that bad at all. It has the perfect amount of size for a one teenage boy. The walls were painted sky blue and the bed was in the middle of the room. On the right side of Ryoma's room were the closet and a door for the bathroom. Just beside the bed was a drawer with a lamp on top. On the left side of the room, near the corner, was a dresser with a mirror on it. Just beside it was a desk with a table lamp and a chair.

Ryoma propped his stuff up on the wall and his sketchbook on the table.

"Well, come on! I still have to show you around!" Tono-san continued, walking out of the room. Ryoma snatched up his sketchbook and a pencil before walking out of the room.

After a few minutes, Tono-san had already showed him where his classes and the cafeteria were. He also gave him an envelope with his schedule in it.

"Are you interested to join any clubs or sports?" Tono-san suddenly blurted out as they were walking outside of the school. Ryoma froze when he heard those words, but as quickly as it came he already gained his composure.

"I might join the art club." Ryoma said.

"Oh, that'll be great!" Tono-san said, smiling.

'_This guy is too enthusiastic… Are people in this school like him?' _Ryoma said in his mind.

"Tono-san! Tono-san! Tono-san!" A voice yelled out, breaking Ryoma from his thoughts. Ryoma turned towards the voice and saw a teenage boy, a year or two older than him, running to them. He had a bandage on his right cheek and he has red hair.

"Eh, Kikumaru-kun?" Tono-san replied, shocked.

"What's the matter?" The principal asked the teenager.

"The secretary in the front office said she needed your help with something." The boy, Kikumaru, answer with a large grin on his face.

"Oh… Well… Um…" Tono-san stammered out, thinking it over.

"Well, I guess I should go now, Echizen-kun. Kikumaru-kun, here, will show you around, right?" Tono-san asked the red head with a glare and an 'innocent' smile on his face.

"H-hai." Kikumaru stuttered out, with a small hint of fear lacing in his voice.

"Okay! Then, bye!" Tono-san replied as he walked away. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, but didn't dare to say anything, as they both watched the principal walk away.

Kikumaru then faced the young teen beside him. Ryoma seemed to be shorter than him by a few inches, but that didn't hold Kikumaru back from giving him a nickname.

"Ochibi! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! What's your name?" Kikumaru asked.

'_O… chibi?' _Ryoma thought, slightly annoyed that he was called short by a person he just met.

"Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma said, introducing himself. **((Senpai - suffix used to address an upperclassmen))**

"Well, come on, Ochibi! I'll show you around!" Kikumaru exclaimed loudly, as he grabbed the hand Ryoma wasn't holding his sketchbook and dragged him somewhere.

"Here we are!" Kikumaru said, finally stopping. Ryoma, who was behind, Kikumaru, wasn't even panting or sweating after the long run. He peeked at where Kikumaru dragged him, and his mind suddenly became blank.

"This is the tennis team! I'm one of the regulars!" Kikumaru exclaimed to Ryoma, gaining some people's attention.

"Eh, Eiji? Who's that?" A teenage boy, about the same age as Kikumaru, asked. He has a black, bowling hairstyle cut and dark brown eyes. He also has two groups of strands of hair hanging on down on his forehead from the left and the right.

"Oishi! This is Echizen Ryoma; a transfer student! And I was showing him around the school!" Kikumaru answered his friend and partner in a doubles game in tennis.

"Showing? It was more like dragged." Ryoma muttered under his breath, but it was heard by another teen with black hair that looks somewhat like a broom.

"Hah! That's funny!" The boy said, laughing furiously.

"Eh? What was funny, nya?" Kikumaru asked.

'_Is he part cat or something?' _Ryoma asked himself.

"Nothing." Ryoma answered.

"Well, anyways, let us introduced ourselves." Oishi said with a smile.

"My name is Shuichiro Oishi." He said.

"The name's Takeshi Momoshiro! But you can call me Momo!" The broom haired-style guy said.

"You wanna meet the Seigaku Regulars?" Kikumaru asked, but he didn't even wait for an answer as he started introducing people to him.

"That guy over there with the glasses and a notebook is Sadaharu Inui." Kikumaru pointed at a guy with black-blue hair, whom was currently writing in a notebook as he observed other people play.

"The one who's furiously swinging his racket around is Kawamura Takashi, but is often called Taka or Kawamura." Momo continued. He was pointing to a dark blond with fire in his eyes, while repeatedly saying, "Burning!"

"The one with the bandana is Kaidoh Kaoru." Oishi said. Kaidoh Kaoru seemed to be sitting on the ground crossed legs while saying, "Fshhh." from time to time.

"Those two over there are Fuji Syusuke and our captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka." Oishi concluded. The two seemed to be standing next to each other. One of them had their eyes closed, while smiling, and the other one had no expression at all. He just seemed to be observing everyone on the court.

"Oishi! Kikumaru! Momoshiro! Fifty laps around the court!" A stern voice suddenly said. The three groaned before waving Ryoma a goodbye and following their captain's orders.

**Ryoma's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched the three run off. Tennis, huh? I haven't played in a real game for a while since that _accident_. Heh, but I have improved my tennis while playing with my old man. I will beat that perverted old man someday… I wonder what'll happen if I played again…

"Eh, look Tezuka-kun!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up, only to see that guy with the closed eyes, I think his name was Fuji or something like that.

"Are you here to join the tennis team?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I was dragged here by Kikumaru-senpai." I answered.

"Oh, do you draw?" He asked when he saw my sketchbook under my arm.

"Hai." I shortly replied.

"Fuji! It's your game versus Arai!" I heard their captain, Tezuka, yell out.

"Hai!" Fuji answered as he gave me a wave and walked to court with another tennis player on the other side.

I guess this would be a good opportunity to draw something, huh… I might as well, if I have nothing better to do. I sat on the ground and placed my sketchbook on my lap. I opened it and started sketching the game with Fuji-senpai on it.

"Fuji's serve!" I heard the chair umpire call out.

Fuji-senpai served, but the other guy, Arai, returned it with ease. As my eyes were focused on the game, I didn't realize that my hands were already drawing the match.

"15 – 0" I heard the umpire yell.

After a few minutes, I finished what I was drawing. It was Fuji-senpai. The ball was high up in the air, as he was getting ready to hit the serve.

"30 – 0"

I then started drawing both Arai-senpai and Fuji-senpai on the court. The ball was still in the air, but it was going towards Arai-senpai's court. Though, Fuji-senpai, with his eyes closed, was getting ready to run towards wherever the ball will go to. Arai-senpai was in position to hit the ball back. It took me a while to sketch it, but it was worth every minute.

"Game set! Won by Fuji 6 – 3!" The chair umpire called out, ending the game between the panting Arai-senpai and the barely sweating Fuji-senpai.

Well, that was a fast game… Oh, well, I better get going… I still have to organize my side of the room. I closed my notebook and walked out of the court, but not before glancing back to the panting Arai-senpai. I slightly smirked before stalking out of the court and back to my room.

"Mada mada dane." I whispered softly.

I took out the luggage which had most of my clothes and that's what I had organized first. It didn't take long when I finished; every single one of my clothes where either in the closet or the dresser, but those weren't the only ones in the first suitcase. There were also different sizes of cases inside the bag.

Carefully, I took them out one at a time and placed it on the back of my closet. Though, on the other large luggage were the same things. These are my instruments. I had brought a clarinet, a flute, a trumpet, a violin, a piccolo, and an oboe. I could play other instruments, but these were the only things I could fit in my bags.

**Normal P.O.V**

Soon, Ryoma finally finished unpacking every single thing in his luggage. He sat on his bed with his back on the head board and flipped through his sketchbook.

"Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere. He took his book bag, which was lying on the ground, and opened it. Inside were seven sketchbooks of different colors and sizes. He had already drawn inside of them, but they still had a lot of blank pages. He placed all eight of them, including the one he had when he drew Fuji, inside a drawer that was on the left side of his bed.

He sat down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes as he remembered a memory from when he was only a young kid playing tennis with his friend when he was still in America.

_**~Flashback~**_

_In the tennis court, all you could hear was panting. Two six years old boys, one on each side of the net, were on their knees panting heavily as they used their rackets to help them get up._

"_It-it's m-my serve." The boy with short messy hair that was colored blonde and blue eyes panted out in Japanese. Though, you could clearly see he was an American._

"_Okay!" This time it was the boy on the other side of the court who spoke. He had black-green hair and hazel eyes exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement._

_These two have been best friends since they could remember. They are Ryoma Echizen and Kevin Smith. Their fathers are both tennis players and met each other at a bar near the beach. It was a good thing Kevin's father knew how to speak Japanese, or else he wouldn't have understood what Ryoma's father had asked him, when they both bumped into each other. They both had a tennis match and after that they became close friends ever since._

_Kevin threw the tennis ball up in the air and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced on the opposite side of where Ryoma was, but he ran as fast as his little feet can carry him and returned the serve back to Kevin's court._

_This went on for a while. Kevin returns the ball and so does Ryoma, but there was always the time when one of them would miss or the other would hit it out of boundaries._

_After about a half an hour later, the game finished. Not because one of them won, but because both of them were too tired to go on. Their points was 5 – 5. On each side of the court were two bodies laying down on the ground with their rackets a few inches away from their closed fists, as they were panting._

"_Tennis is fun." Ryoma stated through his short gasps of breath._

"_Hmm…" Kevin said, nodding his head._

_**~Flashback End~**_

Ryoma groaned as he turned to his side. He glanced at the clock that was beside the lamp on the drawer. It was 8:39 p.m.

'_I should change into my pajamas…' _Ryoma thought as he stood up from his bed and went to the dresser to get his pajamas. He went inside the bathroom and changed before going back to sit down on his bag with his book bag on his lap. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for; his cell phone.

'_So if it's 8:43 p.m. here then it must be 7:43 a.m. there… I'm sure he's awake by now…' _Ryoma thought as he went and dialed a number. It rang two times before someone finally answered it.

"_Hello?" _A male voice said in English.

"_Hey, Kevin." _Ryoma greeted in English.

"R-Ryoma?!" Kevin exclaimed in Japanese, you could clearly hear that he was happy.

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?!" Kevin exclaimed, once again, making Ryoma distance his phone away from his ear.

"Heh, who else do you know that's named Ryoma?" Ryoma retorted with a small smirk forming on his face.

"Bastard…" Kevin muttered out, but it was still heard by Ryoma, whose smirk became wider.

"Well, anyways, what's up? Are you okay?" Kevin asked with worry. He knew what had happened to Echizen Ryoma four years ago, when they were both eleven years old. After that incident, Ryoma returned to Japan and they haven't seen each other ever since.

"I'm fine, Kevin. I had just arrived at my new school, but what's new with you?" Ryoma asked his best friend, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much, same old, same old." Kevin answered, nonchalant, though he did notice what Ryoma did, but he decided to play along.

"_Kevin! Come on, we have to go to tennis practice!" _A male voice said in English.

""_Coming!" _Kevin answered.

"Well, it seems like I have to go. Next time we meet, I want a tennis match, Ryo." Kevin stated, using the nickname he gave Ryoma many years ago.

"But just to warn you, I had gotten better over the years… I might even be better than you." Kevin replied, smugly. Right now, Ryoma could imagine him wearing a smirk on his face.

"Heh, mada mada dane, Kevin." Ryoma retorted.

"Why yo-" But before he could finish his sentence, Ryoma hung up his phone and placed it on the drawer beside his bed and lied down. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes, sleep took over him.

**End of Chapter One**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysterious Transfer Student**

Anime: Prince of Tennis **(I do NOT own this Anime)**  
Summary: A transfer student enters Seishun Academy, also known as Seigaku. He seems to have a talent for art and music, but what else is he hiding? Why does he distance himself from everybody? Will his shell crack or will he forever be closed off from everyone?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Normal P.O.V**

The rays of the sun were peering through the gap on the curtain. The figure on the bed groaned as the light was directed to his eyes. He opened his eyes only to close them once again. He suddenly remembered what day it was and quickly glanced at the clock.

"Shit." He grunted out as he stood up from his bed. He stretched his body, as if he was a cat, before snatching his uniform, which was delivered to him days ago, and walking into the bathroom.

Soon, he came out with his Seigaku uniform on and even though his hair was messy, it still looked nice on him. He took his book bag and walked out of the room, but not before locking it, of course.

When he reached his destination, he knocked on the door and waited. He could hear faint footsteps that was becoming louder as it reached the closed door. A man in his forties opened the door and stared at Ryoma. Then after a few seconds he smiled.

"You must be the transfer student." He stated, making Ryoma nod his head.

"My name is Hotori-sensei! Now, don't just stand there. Come in, come in!" Hotori-sensei said, as he ushered the young boy inside the room. **((Sensei – A suffix used for a teacher.))**

Ryoma stood in front of the room with disinterest as Hotori-sensei introduced him to the class.

"Everyone, this is Echizen Ryoma. Would you like to say anything to the class, Echizen-kun?" He asked the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ryoma greeted them with a short sentence.

"Umm… Well… Okay… Echizen-kun, you can go sit at the last available seat in the class, which is in the back besides the window." Hotori-sensei said, pointing towards the direction of the seat.

"Hai."

The teenage boy walked to his desk, ignoring the burning stares and the murmurs of his new classmates. He took his seat and placed his bag beside his chair. He glanced at his left side, where the window was, and watched as individual leaves fell slowly to the ground.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The school bell rang throughout the whole school, indicating that it was lunch time. Ryoma took out his bento and opened it. **((Bento – A home-packed meal, also known as a lunch box.))**

After a few minutes of eating, three boys approached him. One of them has brown hair a unibrow. The one on his left side has an egg-shaped haircut and it was black. On the right side of the unibrow boy was another teenage boy with black hair and bangs covering his forehead.

"Hello." The unibrow boy greeted Ryoma. Ryoma glanced up and nodded his head as a greeting.

"I'm Satoshi Horio! Nice to meet you!" Unibrow said loudly, making Ryoma raise an eyebrow, but didn't made the attempt to say anything.

"Umm… Please excuse our friend for his behavior." The one on the right meekly said.

"I am Kato Kachiro. Nice to meet you, Echizen-kun." He said with a small smile on his face before pointing to the other person.

"He is Mizuno Katsuo." Kaichiro continued.

"Hm… Hello." Ryoma replied, sighing inwardly.

'_My silent lunch is now over…' _He thought to himself as he observed the three people in front of him.

"Would you like to hang out with us after school?" Kachiro asked, politely.

"Sure…" Ryoma said, not really caring. He might not have even heard the question, but nonetheless the three teenage boys smiled.

"We'll just meet you at the front after school!" Horio exclaimed, as Ryoma continued to eat his food.

"Yes." Ryoma replied with a small wave, as the three walked away at the exact same time the bell rang. Lunch was over.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As soon as the bell rang, many felt relieved that the school hours were over. Ryoma took his time gathering all of his stuff and placing them neatly on his book bag, unlike some people who rushed out of the room with papers flying everywhere.

He walked back to his room, placing his bag on the chair near the desk. He was ecstatic that he had no homework, but didn't dare to show it. He opened his drawer and took out a random sketchbook and two pencils and stalked his way out of the room, remembering he had to meet up with the trio at front. Though, before walking out his door, he grabbed a white cap with the letter R in front of it.

As he was nearing his destination, he was attacked from behind. He was about to respond by flipping the person over, but something stopped him.

"Ochibi!" His attacker squealed out. Ryoma sighed and rolled his eyes. Who else would call him that? It was none other than Kikumaru Eiji, his senpai.

**Ryoma's P.O.V**

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I am now familiar who my attacker is.

"Kikumaru-senpai, can you please let go? I am supposed to be meeting somebody out front." I explained to him, but that only made him hug me tighter, while his chin was on my head. Am I really that short?

"I almost didn't recognize you with your cap on… But, anyways, you made yourself some new friends? I wanna meet them nya!" Kikumaru-senpai exclaimed, as he let go of me and started jumping up and down.

"Come on, let's go!" Kikumaru-senpai said, as he took a hold of my hand and, once again, dragged me. I gripped my sketchbook tightly on my other hand so that it won't fall. It was a good thing I have my pencils in my pocket.

We arrived in front of the school faster than it would have taken me when I was walking. As we got there, I saw that the trio was already there. Their eyes shone with excitement as they saw me and Kikumaru-senpai.

"Eh? Ichinen Trio? What are you three doing here nya?" Senpai asked, confusion laced with his voice. Ichinen Trio? That must be Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro's nickname…

"Kikumaru-senpai? We invited Echizen to hang out with us!" Horio answered the question, while the other two nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you guys are Ochibi's new friends?" Kikumaru-senpai continued. Right now, I have the urge to hit him, but I don't know what's stopping me.

"Ochibi?" Katsuo said, beffudled.

"Echizen Ryoma, of course!" He answered with a large grin, that I thought his face would crack. I slightly smiled, though nobody could see it under the shadow of my cap. I can't help but get affected with his happiness.

"-e go now?" I heard a voice asked. I gazed up to see the four of them staring at me.

"What?" I unintelligently asked.

"Should we go now?" Kachiro repeated. Huh? Go where?

"Yes." I answered, instead of asking where. They led the way as I followed behind the four like a lost puppy.

Soon enough, I was standing where I was yesterday; in front of the tennis courts. I inwardly sighed at this. I watched as my four newfound friends walk away to the locker rooms to change, but not before telling me. Apparently the trio is also a part of the tennis club, though Horio seemed to brag about his two years of experience a lot.

Once again, I sat by the tree outside the tennis courts with my sketchbook. The person with the broom-like hairstyle, Momo-senpai, ran towards me as soon as he saw me.

"Echizen! Are you joining tennis?" He asked when he was standing right in front of me. Though I had to look up at him since was sitting down on the grass.

"No…" I said hesitantly, for some apparent reason.

"What? Why not? You should join! You look fit for it!" He encouraged me, but I shook my head.

"Everyone! Gather around!" I heard Tezuka-senpai yell out.

"Oh, I guess that's my cue! Bye, Echizen!" Momo-senpai said, as he ran back to the tennis courts. But not long everyone, including Kikumaru-senpai, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro, ran out the courts and started running laps around it.

**Normal P.O.V**

A person with crossed arms watched as his team ran by him, trying to finish the simple ten laps they had to run. He observed closely on his regulars team, though. But something stopped his eyes. A white capped boy was watching his team, or more specifically his regulars' team. He also seemed like he's drawing them.

He stared at the boy from the corner of his eyes from time to time, as he also watched the people run. He has seen the kid here before. Kikumaru brought him over yesterday, but Tezuka knew he was the new transfer student.

He walked over to the boy, apparently, without him noticing it and stood behind him. The person, Tezuka, was shocked on how well the young boy can draw. He even drew Tezuka on the sidelines watching the whole team run their laps. Though on the other page was a sketch of Tezuka by himself. He was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you like it, senpai?" Ryoma asked. His eyes were still intent on the sketch. Tezuka was quite surprised that the boy knew he was there, but was very well on hiding it.

"You're very well at drawing…" Tezuka replied, while his eyes are now trained on the finished runners. Some of them were panting, while the others were used to it.

"Hmm… Thank you…" Ryoma said, as he started getting up from his seat and stretched his arms before turning around

"I have to go buy a Ponta…" He muttered, but he knew his senpai heard him. Tezuka watched as the figure became further and further away from his vision, but he seemed to forget his sketchbook. Tezuka glanced at the open notebook on lying on the grass. The page was showing the kid's sketch that he just made a few minutes ago.

Tezuka sighed before walking back to the courts.

**~With Ryoma~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ryoma stood in front of the vending machine as he tried to find his regular drink, which was a grape-flavored Ponta. He swiftly skimmed through the contents of the vending machine. He was losing hope until he saw his favorite drink.

He softly smiled and placed his coin inside the machine and pressed the correct code for the drink. Minutes later, the can was now in his hands and he was getting ready to open it. He opened it and took a sip. One of his hands, that weren't holding the can, was in his pockets as he started walking off.

Not long, he bumped into someone, making his Ponta spill all over the stranger's clothes.

'_My Ponta!' _Ryoma thought, angrily, as his once full Ponta was now gone.

"You! How could you spill your drink on me, freshman!?" The person exclaimed. Right in front of Ryoma, was a teenager. Maybe the same age as Momo. He has a green band around his forehead and his skin was a bit tan. It was Arai! The man that had a tennis match with Fuji yesterday!

"Maybe you should look where you're walking…" Ryoma retorted. He threw the can away on the trash can near the vending machine.

"Why you!?" The person said, but stopped himself, as his face was forming a smirk.

"Hm, what about a one-on-one tennis match? You win, I'll be your servant for a day, vice versa." The green band guy said, but Ryoma wasn't satisfied with just that.

"No, if I win; you buy me a new can of grape Ponta, that's it." Ryoma said.

"Sure." Aria said, confidently. Ryoma glared at the taller, older teen.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

They arrived at the courts, but the regulars were nowhere to be found as of right now. Both of them walked to a court, one person on either side of the net.

"E-Echizen! W-what are you doing? I thought you weren't in the tennis team." Horio yelled out, staring at Echizen Ryoma with wide eyes.

"I'm not." The white capped boy answered shortly.

"Do you have a racket I can borrow?" Ryoma asked, looking at the boy from under his cap.

"H-hai." Horio stammered out, tossing the racket that he had on his hand to his new, unsociable friend.

"Thanks…" Ryoma said, saying his thanks in a mumble. He walked up to the net, where Arai was waiting for him with a smug smirk.

"Rough or smooth?" Arai asked the green haired lad.

"Rough." He told him. Arai spun his tennis racket on the ground and waited for it to fall. Seconds later, it fell with a thud and it landed on rough.

"Umm… E-Echizen's serve!" The chair umpire, which was Kachiro, stuttered out. Kachiro sighed as he watched the game start. He was only the chair umpire because Horio and Katsuo didn't want to and they forced him.

Ryoma had a bright colored tennis ball on his left hand, while the racket was on his right. He bounced the ball on the ground which bounced right back up to his hand. He continued this for a few times before gripping it with his hand and throwing it up in the air. As the ball was falling down the earth, Ryoma took his racket and hit the ball to Arai's side of the court.

Arai's smirked widened as he saw the tennis ball touch the ground but bounce right back up.

'_Weak serve, freshman.' _Arai thought, hitting the ball back to Echizen. The ball bounced on the opposite side Ryoma was standing at and out the court.

"15 – 0" Kachiro exclaimed. He was getting worried for his friend. He knew very well that Arai was one wonderful tennis player, well next to the regulars that is. Though what they didn't notice was the tiny smirk forming on Ryoma's face.

This continued on for a while. One of them serves the ball; the other hits it or misses it. Then they changed servers, going back and forth.

"Game set! 3 – 0. Change courts!" Kachiro yelled to the players. Even though he wasn't playing, he was sweating furiously.

'_There's no way Echizen will be able to win this game.' _He thought, as he glanced at his two other friends, who also seemed worried. Kachiro saw them talking to one another before hurrying towards the locker rooms. He slightly smiled. The regulars are having a meeting in there about their practice game with a rival school. Maybe they'll stop this match.

**~With Horio and Katsuo~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The two ran as fast as they can to the locker rooms. They barged in there, not caring what would happen, without knocking.

"Eh? Horio? Katsuo? What are you guys doing here?" Their senpai, Kawamura, asked.

"Arai-senpai… is having… a match with… Echizen…" Katsuo said, slightly panting.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed as he heard the news. His glasses made a small gleam as it hit the sun, before walking out of the room with ten people following behind him. He was nearing the entrance to the courts and was about to put a stop to all this nonsense, but a hand stopped him.

He glanced to his side to see their coach, Coach Ryuzaki.

"Sensei?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Just watch the match, Tezuka." Coach Ryuzaki told them with a small smile on her face. Tezuka nodded his head and turned his attention to the two tennis players.

"Ochibi's gonna get crushed!" Kikumaru exclaimed with worry in his eyes.

"Heh… We'll never know until we watch until the end, right?" Coach Ryuzaki replied, her eyes still not leaving the two.

All of the tennis regulars' eyes narrowed at the freshman in confusion. He doesn't seem to be panting or sweating at all… But that wasn't all they noticed… He had a smirk on his face, while losing a game. What's going on?

"Echizen's serve!" The umpire yelled out, a bit relief that the regulars and their coach was there.

Ryoma bounced the ball to the ground again. He once again threw it in the air and slightly jumped to hit it. It bounced to the opposite court, right exactly in front of Arai. Arai's smirk seems to never fade, as he saw he had the perfect chance to hit the ball back to the freshman.

He was getting ready to hit the ball, but it bounced in a different direction. It flew towards Arai's face. His eyes widened and he fell on the ground as the ball hit the wall behind Arai. Everyone was silent…

"Are you gonna call it or not?" Echizen asked the umpire, who was returned back to reality.

"15 – 0" Kachiro exclaimed, not still getting over the fact that the serve was amazing. He had never seen a serve like that before.

"Wh-what was that?" Katsuo asked with his mouth gaping.

"That was a Twist Serve." Inui replied, as he started writing data down on his notebook.

"Twist Serve?" Katsuo asked.

"It is a surprise to me that that freshman can hit such advance shot… A Twist Serve is a serve that when the ball hits the ground, it'll change its direction and fly towards the opponent… That serve requires power…" Inui explained, still not looking up from his notebook as he continued to jot down notes.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The tennis match ended with 6 -3 with Echizen Ryoma as the winner. Arai was shocked because after the young teen gave him the Twist Serve, he became better at playing. He was returning all the shots back to Arai with much more power than before. Arai finally concluded something as soon as he heard that Ryoma won; he was hiding his abilities from the start.

Ryoma was sweating as he walked out of the court, but not as bad as Arai. He gave the tennis racket back to its owner, Horio.

"Thanks." He said with a small wave before walking to the tree, where his sketchbook lay forgotten.

"O-Ochibi? You can play tennis?" Kikumaru asked, still in shock.

"No." Ryoma answered quickly. He doubts that anybody believes him after seeing the match. He swiftly snatched his sketchbook from the ground and turned around and walked away from the tennis team.

'_But I still have to get my Ponta… Ugh! I guess it can wait until tomorrow…' _Ryoma thought, debating with himself, as he left.

"There's 100% that he was lying to us when he said he can't play tennis." Inui told everyone, pushing his glasses upwards. Everyone nodded at what he said, as they all watched the teenager walk away.

**End of Chapter Two**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like the story so far. Please review what pairings you would like in this story and I might take it to consideration. I'm a bit new to writing Prince of Tennis fanfictions. So please tell me their names and what their pair is called. Thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mysterious Transfer Student**

Anime: Prince of Tennis **(I do NOT own this Anime)**  
Summary: A transfer student enters Seishun Academy, also known as Seigaku. He seems to have a talent for art and music, but what else is he hiding? Why does he distance himself from everybody? Will his shell crack or will he forever be closed off from everyone?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day came by in a breeze for Echizen Ryoma. He was already sitting through his last class, as his teacher went on and on about their lesson. Instead of listening, he was lost in his thoughts.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_Echizen placed the key inside the door's keyhole. He twisted it and opened the door, letting himself in. After a long day at school and his match with his senpai, Arai, he was glad that he is able to relax now. He placed his stuff on the table before going into the bathroom to take a bath. Yes, a bath, not a shower._

_As soon as he locked the bathroom door, his phone rang softly once, indicating that he had gotten a message, though the sound went deaf in the young boy's ears._

_An hour later, the teen finally emerged from the bathroom. He had basketball shorts on and a towel around his neck. His hair was dripping wet. The droplets of waters fell on the fifteen years old boy's bare chest._

_His eyebrows rose when he saw his phone emit a flashing light. He strolled over to the table, grabbed his phone, opened it, and read the message. Ryoma's mouth slightly opened and his eyes widened. Re-reading the message ten times, he was sure that it wasn't an illusion._

'_**Oi, Chibisuke! Father, Mother, and I are coming home soon!' ~Echizen Ryoga**_

'_Aniki, Otou-san, and Okaa-san are coming home?' Ryoma thought as a smile started appearing on his face. _**((Aniki – Older Brother, Otou-san – Father, Okaa-san – Mother.))**

_His brother, mother, and father left for America a year ago because his brother, Ryoga, had a tennis tournament. Since his father, Nanjiroh, and his mother, Rinko, wanted to watch it, they flew to America together, even though Rinko was reluctant to leave her youngest child alone._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ryoma was suddenly pulled out from his thought, as he heard the bell rang throughout the entire school. He blinked; once then twice. He glanced around the room to find that most of his classmates already left.

'_I must have been spacing out again…' _He thought to himself. He grabbed his objects and stuffed it inside his bag.

'_I wonder when I'll get that Ponta from Arai-senpai…'_

He walked out of the classroom and started walking to his room to drop off his stuff, before going to look for Arai. He could have forgotten about it if it was that simple but this is about a _Ponta. _As he neared his room, a figure was standing in front of his door. He immediately knew it was his senpai, Arai, because of his excellent sense of sight.

'_I guess I don't have to find him since he already found me, huh.'_

Echizen raised an eyebrow Arai tossed him a can.

"There's your Ponta." Arai mumbled as he walked away. Ryoma slightly smirked when he opened the door to his room. He could hear Arai mutter incoherent words under his breath. As soon as the door opened, he strolled in and threw his bag on the chair.

He eagerly opened the can and took a sip. He closed his eyes as the sweet taste of Ponta calmed his raging taste buds. He gave out a relaxed sigh and sat on his bed, while his back is resting on the headboard. The hand that was not holding the Ponta was behind his head.

'_I wonder when they'll get here…' _Ryoma thought, his thoughts drifting away from reality once again. He seems to be doing that a lot. He admits that he did miss them. But what he won't admit out loud is that he missed his perverted father and his look-a-like brother.

He continued drinking his Ponta, loving the taste in his mouth, until it was empty to the core. He was a little disappointed that he already drank it all, but he can always get more, right? He threw the can on the waste bin beside his bed and just sat there, staring at nowhere specific.

Basically, he was bored to death. Minutes later an idea struck him like a lightning bolt, making him snap his fingers.

He padded over to his closet and opened it. He got into his knees and rummaged through the closet.

"Aha!" He exclaimed softly as he held out a small, rectangular black case. He quickly sat on the chair next to the table. Not before he placed his bag on the side of the table, of course. He unlocked the case and inside was a disassembled silver flute.

He arranged the flute in its correct way and started getting ready to play it. He blew into it, producing a clear and beautiful note.

For a few hours, he played slow, but magnificent songs on it, making him feel calm and serene until the sun went down. As usual, he took a shower or a bath, and then went to bed.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Morning~**

**Coach Ryuzaki's P.O.V**

I watched as the Regulars in the tennis team participate in today's morning practice. Well, they don't have a choice anyway. If they didn't attend it, they would have to suffer and drink a cup of Inui's special drinks. Just thinking about it runs shivers down my spine.

I thought back to the day before yesterday; the day that a match between Arai and Echizen happened. I was impressed that his moves were similar to his father's, Echizen Nanjiroh: the man who shocked the world with his tennis, but yet different at the same time. I know that Echizen Ryoma fully understands that he is evolving from "Samurai Junior" and into something more just like his brother.

"The last one that completes one lap around the court will be drinking a cup of Penal Tea and that includes me as well." I heard a voice say. I glanced to my left and saw that it was Inui. He was holding a cup of liquid that the Regulars stared at with disgust and fright evident in their eyes.

"You may start… now." I stated as I watched them run as fast as they can, not even holding their selves back.

"I will never drink that!" I heard Kikumaru yell out as he passed Kawamaru and Momoshiro.

"Eh? Kikumaru-senpai!" Momoshiro screamed out as he started catching up with Kikumaru.

"Momo! Don't leave me behind!" Kawamura exclaimed. Right now, all of them are head to head, competing to see which one would finish first. I slightly chuckled at the scene.

After a few seconds later, all of them finished it at the same time.

"Hmm… If there are no loser that would mean nobody needs to drink the Penal Tea." Inui said, slightly sweating and disappointed.

"Yes…" I heard everyone, except for Tezuka and Fuji, whisper.

"But would anyone would like to have some?" Inui asked his teammates showing them a cup of Penal Tea.

"N-no, we're fine." Oishi stammered out, as the others shook their heads violently, excluding Tezuka and Fuji once again.

"Hmm… Okay." Inui mumbled out.

"We'll begin our practice matches now." Tezuka announced. After he had said that, I zoned out for I caught a glimpse of a white cap.

Hmm… What is he doing up early in the morning? I haven't seen him around in a while.

I am not well informed on what had happened four years ago. All I know was that Echizen was involved in an unfortunate tennis match, in America, and after it, he was quickly rushed to the nearest hospital.

After the incident, Echizen Ryoma seemed to disappear from the world of tennis.

**Ryoma's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat down under a tree with a can of Ponta in one hand. I glared at the sun under my cap. After waking up this morning, I would have gone to my class already, but for some reason I woke up earlier than usual.

I adjusted my cap, so that the shadow would cover my face and hide it from the bright sunlight. I brought the cold can up to my lips and took a sip. Ah… I love grape flavored Ponta. After a few minutes, I almost dozed off, but a loud voice woke me up.

"Ochibi?! Why are you up so early in the morning?!"

"Oi, Eiji! Don't yell so loud!" Another voice scolded him.

I gazed up to see Kikumaru-senpai with his arm around Oishi-senpai. The energetic red-head was waving to me and Oishi-senpai was giving me a soft smile.

"Oh, good morning Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai." I greeted the two older teens.

"Forgive us for interrupting your nap, Echizen…" Oishi-senpai apologized as he rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I wasn't sleeping." I shortly stated as I stood up and brushed off the imaginary dusts on my school pants.

"Eh, really?! Why don't you come and watch us practice?!" Kikumaru-senpai exclaimed. He grabbed mine and Oishi-senpai's wrist and dragged us towards the courts without letting me answer the question. When we got there, It was a good thing my Ponta didn't spill.

"Stay there!" Kikumaru-senpai told me as he ran back to the courts with the other Regulars.

"Sorry that Eiji dragged you here, Echizen." Oishi-senpai, once again, apologized.

"It's alright, Oishi-senpai." I replied, as he nodded his head and walked towards where Kikumaru-senpai was. I saw their captain give them orders.

It seems like Kaidoh-senpai was playing against Inui-senpai on the first court, Momo-senpai and Kawamura-senpai on the second court, and Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai on the third court. Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, and their coach were outside of the courts, where I was, and just examined their matches. They were a few feet away from me, but I didn't pay attention to them.

The games started and I have to say I was impressed. It seems like they all had their own styles of tennis.

Kaidoh-senpai was apparently nicknamed the Viper because he was mostly known for his snake-like shots. He was playing pretty well with his opponent, but Iniu-senpai had his own style as well. Those who have been watching the match has been calling him Data Tennis for a while now. If I'm correct, I'm guessing that would mean he collects information of his foe.

Momo-senpai has a special offensive attack called Dunk Smash. It's very similar to a Slam Dunk in basketball. Though, just imagine it in tennis. Kawamura-senpai is a tough rival for Momo-senpai because he specializes in power tennis.

On the last court was Kikumaru-senpai having a battle against his doubles' pair, Oishi-senpai. Both of them were nicknamed as the Golden Pair because of their ability to play so well together. Kikumaru-senpai was an acrobatics tennis player, while Oishi-senpai has a special move, like Takeshi Momoshiro, called Moon Volley.

**Normal P.O.V**

Fuji and Tezuka sometimes secretly glanced at the black-green haired younger teen near them. They would be lying if they said that he wasn't interesting. Their coach, Ryuzaki-sensei, noticed this and slightly smiled.

She decided to take action and strolled over to the boy, making Tezuka and Fuji confused, but they didn't show it.

"Echizen Ryoma…" Coach Ryzaki said, as she stood near the boy.

The two have met each other before, along with his older brother years ago when he was still a little tyke. It was before he moved to the U.S and the horrible event.

"Hmm… Obaa-chan." Ryoma replied with a smirk on his face, while he turned to face the lady. **((Obaa-chan – Grandma))**

Ryuzaki-senpai twitched as she heard the nickname Echizen Nanjiroh used to call her and got his children accustomed to it.

Evidently, everyone heard what he had said and tried to stifle their laughter, excluding Tezuka who seemed to be having trouble trying to hide a small smile appearing from his face.

"Eh? Echizen, don't be rude to Ryuzaki-sensei. She might make you run laps, even though you're not in the team."

"Fshhh… He has guts."

"Hah! Nice one, Ochibi!"

"There is 95% that he'll get punished for his behavior."

All around, they could hear statements from the Regulars. Ryuzaki-sensei glared at all of them.

"Go back to your practices!" She barked out. They all nodded their heads furiously and looked away from the two.

"Well, anyways. How have you and your family been?" She asked.

"Fine." Ryoma replied.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Everyone heard the bell ring. The tennis Regulars quickly ran to the locker rooms and changed into their uniforms, leaving Coach Ryuzaki and Echizen Ryoma alone.

"You should come to the tennis courts tomorrow. Our Regulars are having a practice match with Rikkaidai's." Ryuzaki-sensei told him.

"Whatever." Ryoma replied as he walked away to his class, but not before giving the coach a small wave.

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled as she watched the small body disappear in the school. She shook her head and walked away from the courts and into her office. She sat on her chair and looked out of the window.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Coach Ryuzaki was slightly startled when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up and placed it on her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Sumire? Can you come and help me out with the tennis team tomorrow?" _The person on the other line asked. Ryuzaki Sumire was happy to get a call from her friend, but what about tomorrow's practice match?

"I don't know…" Ryzaaki Sumire replied.

"_Please! I have been teaching them the correct way to hit the tennis ball and how to hold the racket, but they still don't get it! Please!" _Her friend begged.

'_What harm and it do, if I'm not here tomorrow… Besides, Tezuka and Oishi will take care of everything, since they are the captain and the vice-captain…' _Coach Ryuzaki thought. She sighed.

"Okay, okay." She replied to her friend.

"_Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

"You're welcome. Well, I'll call you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone and leaned back on her chair. She has to tell the Regulars about this after school.

**End of Chapter Three**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note – You guys can still vote for what kind of pairing you would like! I'm sorry that this chapter was boring~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mysterious Transfer Student**

Anime: Prince of Tennis **(I do NOT own this Anime)**  
Summary: A transfer student enters Seishun Academy, also known as Seigaku. He seems to have a talent for art and music, but what else is he hiding? Why does he distance himself from everybody? Will his shell crack or will he forever be closed off from everyone?

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Normal P.O.V**

Coach Ryuzaki walked out of her office when she saw tennis players beginning to fill the courts. She was quite happy that school hours were over and was now able to tell the Regulars that she cannot stay for the practice match tomorrow.

As she neared the tennis courts, the Ichinen Trio, as many call them, greeted her.

"Hello, Ryuzaki-sensei." Kachiro said with a smile as he gave her a wave with the other two.

"Oh, hello." Ryuzaki-sensei replied with a wave and a smile on her face.

"Are Tezuka and the other Regulars here yet?" She asked the three.

"Yes! They are already warming up at the courts! With my two years of I'm sure I'll surpass them in no time!" Horio babbled out. Coach Ryuzaki and the two other boys sweat dropped as they heard this.

"Umm… Don't mind him, Ryuzaki-sensei." Katsuo said as he and Kachiro dragged Horio away.

Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head at the three, but mostly at Horio, with a small grin on her face. The first to notice her was Tezuka, whom was watching the others warm up or practice.

"Tezuka, I have to talk to you for a moment." Coach Ryuzaki said. Tezuka nodded and walked towards his coach.

"What is it, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asked, worried something might be wrong.

"I won't be here for tomorrow's practice match. I am needed somewhere else, but I am sure you will keep everything in check, right?" Coach Ryuzaki stated as she raised an eyebrow at Tezuka.

"Hai." Tezuka answered, nodding his head.

"Ochibi! Ochibi! Ochibi!" The two heard a yell. They turned to look at it and saw Kikumaru hugging Ryoma tightly. Though, this time Ryoma doesn't have his white cap with him.

"Eiji! You're suffocating him!" Oishi said, trying to get Kikumaru off of Echizen Ryoma.

"Hey, Echizen!" Momoshiro greeted the young boy, ruffling teen's hair.

"Th-that hurts." Ryoma said.

"Hmm… It seems like they are getting comfortable with Echizen Ryoma." Inui said, as he walked to Coach Ryuzaki and Tezuka.

"It seems so." Ryuzaki-sensei said. Tezuka slightly nodded as he still observed how his team was acting with the new teen around.

"Fshh… You're going to kill the boy, Momoshiro." Kaidoh hissed out.

"Eh, what did you say, Mamushi?!" Momo shouted at him. **((Mamushi – Viper))**

"You heard me!" Kaidoh yelled at him.

"Do you want a fight?" Momo asked, his face getting close to Kaidoh's.

"K-Kaidoh! Momo! Don't fight!" Kawamura told them, trying to get between them.

"Kikumaru-senpai, can you get off of me?" Ryoma asked the taller teen.

"No, nya!" Kikumaru replied, hugging Ryoma even tighter.

"Should we stop them?" Inui asked Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei, as he saw Fuji walking to them with a smile on his face. Tezuka glanced at their coach for the answer.

"Hmm…" Ryuzaki-sensei mumbled as she nodded her head.

"They still have practice." She continued.

Tezuka and Inui gave her a short nod and strolled over the commotion.

"Everybody, except for Echizen, Fuji, and Inui, run 50 laps around the courts." Tezuka commanded them. Everyone groaned as they heard this.

"Why not Ochibi too?" Kikumaru whined to his captain, knowing why Inui and Fuji wasn't running laps.

"Because he's not part of the tennis team, so I can't make him run laps." Tezuka briefly explained.

"Ugh! You're so lucky, Echizen." Momo told him, giving one last ruffle to the head before starting to run his laps.

"Hmm… That hurts…" Ryoma mumbled out, as he patted his head. He noticed Inui, Tezuka, and Coach Ryuzaki nearby and gave them a small wave.

"Tezuka-senpai, Inui-senpai, Obaa-chan." He greeted them with a nod.

"I blame your father for that ridiculous nickname…" Coach Ryuzaki growled out, shaking her head. Ryoma gave out a small smirk.

"The last person to finish will be drinking Inui's Special Vegetable Juice." Tezuka announced. Every Regular that was running had the look of horror in their faces.

"Hmm... Would you like to try some, Echizen?" Inui asked the young lad, as he held out a cup that fizzled.

"No! Ochibi! Don't drink it!" Kikumaru yelled, warning the boy.

"Don't drink it, Echizen! It's poison!" Momoshiro yelled next.

"Eh, how bad could it be?" Ryoma muttered to himself as he took the plastic cup from Inui's hands.

Tezuka, Inui, and Fuji looked at him with interest while the others were afraid of the outcome. Ryoma brought the cup up and pressed it against his lips, taking a sip. He paused for a moment before continuing to drink it. After a second, the liquid that filled the cup was gone.

He gave the plastic container back to Inui. Everyone's eyes were as wide as plates, excluding Tezuka and Fuji.

"It seems like he can also take the flavor of Inui's juices." Oishi complemented, still shocked while he was still running.

"Fshhh..." Kaidoh agreed.

"He's like Tezuka and Fuji." Kawamura added. He was the last one out of all the Regulars. He was desperately trying to catch up with his friends, but they were still farther than he is.

"Hmm..." Ryoma mumbled. He remembered the day he had seen Kawamura with a racket. He seemed more confident. But, yet, when it is separated from him, he acts so nice and shy.

Echizen walked to a yellow and black racket with the letter K on the bottom of the handle. He assumed it was Kawamura's.

"Here, Kawamura-senpai." He said, as he slipped the racket into the other's hand as he passed by. Kawamura's eyes burned with fury as he started running faster.

"Great-o! Burning!" He exclaimed as he started catching up with the others.

"Eh?! What have you done, Echizen!?" Momo yelled at the boy, afraid that he might be the one drinking the juice.

Ryoma's mouth still had the taste of the disgusting juice. His left eye slightly twitched as he felt that the taste wasn't going to leave anytime soon. After a few minutes later, when the Regulars were done running their laps, Ryoma's mouth was burning with the terrible taste.

"Where are you going?" Kawamura asked, curiously.

"I'll be back." Ryoma answered, as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked off the courts with people looking at him. When he was far enough, that most people couldn't see him anymore, he ran towards the nearest sink or vending machine.

The first thing he had found was a sink, rather than a vending machine, near the courts. He quickly turned on the faucet and washed his mouth as fast as he can.

'_What kind of fucking drink was that?' _He thought in his head, as he finished getting the taste off of his mouth. He walked back to the courts, as casually as he can, only to see all of the Regulars, including Tezuka, having a practice match.

After a few hours later, Ryoma decided it was time to go back to his dorm room. He had a great time watching how the Seigaku Regulars play tennis. They had different strategies and some of them Ryoma has never seen before.

As he started walking towards his dorm room, he was stopped by a voice.

"Echizen!" The voice yelled out. Ryoma looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Momo.

"Yes?" Ryoma answered the older teen.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow and watch the practice game?" He asked curiously, with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe…" Echizen Ryoma replied to the man. He gave him a small wave before continue walking away.

Tezuka watched the younger teenager stalk away from the courts with interests. He was a cocky little one, but Tezuka could see potential. Fuji noticed the way his captain was staring at the black-green haired boy. He was slightly amused at this. He shook his head and went back to practicing.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Morning~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The Tennis Regulars were already at the courts when Rikkaidai Regulars came.

"Hello, Yukimura." Tezuka greeted the captain of the other team with a slight bow of the head.

"Tezuka, it's a pleasure to see you again." The Rikkadai Captain, Yukimura Seiichi, said with a smile on his face. He has chin-length navy blue wavy hair and blue eyes. Beside him is the vice-captain, Sanada Genichiro. He has black hair, but over it was a cap, and brown eyes.

"Renji, it's nice to see you again." Inui said, as he pushed his glasses.

"You too, Sadaharu." Yanagi Renji greeted his childhood friend. He has brown hair and eyes that are normally closed like Fuji. Inui and Yangai used to be doubles partners when they were little.

There are eight tennis Rikkadai Regulars. They are Yukimura Seiichi, the captain, Sanada Genichiro, the vice-captain, Yanagi Renji, the treasurer, Yagyu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwahara, and Kirihara Akaya.

Yagyu Hiroshi has purple hair and silver eyes, though he always wears glasses over them. Niou Masaharu has silver-gray hair, which is often in a ponytail, and blue eyes. Marui Bunta has bright red-pink hair and bright amethyst eyes. He is often chewing a bubblegum, like he is now. Jackal Kuwahara is half-Brazilian, which gave him the dark colored skin, and bald. Kirihara Akaya has short black hair, which is always a mess, and green eyes.

"We should get started with the matches already." Sanada stated.

"Of course." Tezuka answered.

"B-but Ochibi isn't here yet!" Kikumaru exclaimed, making the Rikkaidai Regulars befuddled.

'_Who's Ochibi?' _The Rikkaidai Regulars all thought.

"Yeah! Can't we wait for him, Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro asked. **((Buchou – Captain.))**

"Momoshiro, you know that we can't stop our practice and just wait for him." Tezuka explained to the teen.

Momo sighed when he heard this. He was really hoping that Ryoma would be here when they start their practice games. S he sighed, Kikumaru also slouched his shoulders down. Oishi noticed the way his doubles partner's was acting and patted his back for comfort.

"Hmm… How should we have our matches?" Yukimura asked, not bothering to know who 'Ochibi' is.

"Can I play Sadaharu?" Renji asked his captain. He had been itching to play against his long time friend ever since he heard that there was going to be a practice game between Seigaku.

"Well, I don't see any problem with it. Can he play against Inui, Tezuka?" Yukimura asked.

"Of course. We should watch how much they have improved." Tezuka Kunimitsu answered with a nod.

Yanagi and Inui both entered the courts, while their team was outside the tennis courts getting ready to watch their match. After a few minutes, their score was 2-2; a tie.

"Hmm… You guys already started?" A voice said behind them. A bubblegum popped as the bright red-pink haired boy haired the voice.

**Marui's P.O.V**

I was watching the match between Yanagi and Inui as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hmm… You guys already started?"

My watermelon flavored bubblegum popped and covered my mouth. I used my tongue to gather the gum back into my mouth, as I turned around. Golden eyes were staring back at my amethyst ones.

"Bunta-nii-chan?" He said, curiously.

I smiled widely as I heard him say this, while everyone, even Inui and Yanagi, stared at us.

"Ryo-kun?!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly against my chest with his white cap almost falling off of his head. It was quite easy since his head only reaches the bottom of my chin.

"Oh, it is you, Bunta-nii-chan." He said. Ryo-kun and I may not be brothers, but he had known me since we were little, that's why he calls me that. I met Ryo-kun a long time ago through his brother, Ryoga, and tennis. After I had met him, I basically acted like a brother to him. I just couldn't help it.

"Marui, you know him?" My captain asked me with an eyebrow raised. I looked at everybody and saw that it seems like they are thinking of the same question.

"Hai! Everybody this is Echizen Ryoma, my childhood friend!" I exclaimed with a large grin on my face.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkaidai Regulars' Captain."

"Sanada Genichiro, Vice-Captain."

"I'm Yanagi Renji. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Yagyu Hiroshi."

"Hi! I'm Niou Masaharu."

"Jackal Kuwahara."

"Hello, Echizen! I'm Kirihira Akaya."

My team members introduced their selves one by one, while Ryoma nodded his indicating he had heard them. He was never that much of a talker, unlike his brother. As I was thinking, an idea came to me.

"Buchou! Can I play a match against Ryo-kun?" I asked, excitedly, slightly jumping up and down.

"Umm…" He started, but before he could say anything else, he was interrupted.

"Bunta-nii-chan, I don't think that's a good idea." Ryoma told me.

"Eh?! Why not?!" I whined.

"Please Ryo-kun!" I begged him with puppy dog eyes. Ryo-kun sighed as he saw me begging.

"Okay, Bunta-nii-chan." He said with another sigh.

"Tezuka-senpai, can I please play a match against Bunta-nii-chan?" He asked as he turned to face the Seigaku Regulars' captain and slightly bowed. Tezuka glanced at Yukimura-buchou, whom nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, you guys can play a match." Yukimura-buchou told us.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Yay!" Marui Bunta exclaimed with a smile on his face, as he ran inside the courts while Inui and Yanagi walked out of the courts.

"Umm… Momo-senpai, can I borrow your racket?" Ryoma asked his friend. Momo nodded and passed him the racket.

"Good luck, Echizen." Momo said with a grin as Ryoma nodded his head and walked into the courts.

"Is he on the tennis team?" Yukimura asked Tezuka.

"No, but he might be soon." Tezuka replied.

"There is 76% Echizen Ryoma will win this match." Inui calculated. Yanagi looked at his friend, a bit confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have seen him play tennis before and from my point of view at that time, he didn't seem to have let out his full potential." Inui answered, writing data on his notebook, like Yanagi.

The game started with Fuji as the chair umpire and Marui serving first.

Marui served the neon colored tennis ball unto the other side of the court. Though, Ryoma easily returned it. They rallied for a few minutes until Marui hit the ball to the side where Ryoma wasn't, giving him a point.

"15 – 0" Fuji announced.

After a few minutes, one of them already had one game.

"Rikkaidai's Marui's game. 1 -0. Echizen serve." He yelled out.

"Heh, it seems like he isn't that good at tennis." Niou stated with a smug smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't think so." Inui said, as the rest of his team nodded their heads.

"Eh?! Ryo-chan! You weren't even trying!" Marui yelled to the shorter teen on the opposite court. Ryoma shrugged his shoulders, as he still had his racket on his right hand.

He bounced the ball down on the ground and gripped it tight with his left hand. He threw the ball up in the air and slightly jumped up to hit it. It bounced on Marui's court and flew straight for his face. Marui stepped back and almost lost his balance.

"There it is! The Twist Serve!" Kawamura yelled out.

"Fshhh…" Kaidoh agreed with a nod.

"Ochibi is so cool!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Yeah." Oishi said with amazement clearly written in his face.

Minutes later, Ryoma won the game; 3 - 6. Both him and Marui were sweating, but Marui was panting a lot more than Ryoma. Rikkaidai and Seigaku Regulars congratulated the young teen on his victory. They were also a bit shocked that a freshman beat one of the best Regulars in Rikkaidai.

"Eh?! Ryo-kun, that wasn't even fair!" Marui said, slightly pouting his lips.

"Why?" Jackal asked his friend.

"He didn't even play that seriously!" Marui exclaimed, making everyone stare at Ryoma, whom was drinking a Ponta, with wide eyes.

"Is that true, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked the boy with his eyes open, letting everyone see his cerulean blue eyes. Ryoma stared intently at Fuji's eyes.

'_They are so beautiful.' _He thought.

"Of course not." Ryoma said, looking 'innocently'.

"Ryo-kun, don't lie!" Marui whined out like a little kid. Ryoma slightly chuckled.

"Okay, I did play seriously, but I didn't show all that I could do." Ryoma answered to them.

Everyone stared at him, shocked. They were pretty sure he was trying his best out there, but they guess they were wrong.

"Really?" Kirihara said.

"I want to see how you play when you give it all you got!" He exclaimed, slightly jumping up and down, excitedly.

"Sure, but not today." Ryoma answered the childish older teen.

"Aww…" Kirihara said with a slight on his face.

"Bunta-nii-chan." Ryoma said, making Marui look at him.

"Mada mada dane." He stated with a small smirk. Marui recognized the saying and puffed out his cheeks like a little kid. He took out a piece of gum, this time strawberry flavored, and placed it in his mouth.

"Meanie…" He said, as he continued to chew the piece of gum and started blowing bubbles with it.

"Ahem…" Tezuka said, trying to get everyone's attention, which he did.

"We should continue our practice." He said.

"Tezuka is right. Jackal, you will play the next match." Yukimura stated, as the half-Brazilian teen nodded his head.

"Momoshiro." Tezuka nodded to the black haired teen, who nodded, understanding what his captain meant. Momo grabbed his racket and followed behind Jackal into the tennis courts with a smile on his face. He had been itching to play a match ever since this morning.

**~Time Skip~**

**~After The Practice Matches~**

**Tezuka P.O.V**

Our practice matches had ended a little while ago. That is why I let the Regulars have the day-off from practicing. I had currently finished taking a shower in my dorm bathroom. I had a towel hanging around my shoulders and another one wrapped around my lower body, while my hair was dripping droplets of water.

My cell phone rang, making me walk towards my table that was near the corner of the room and grab it. I didn't bother looking at who it was and just placed it next to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, waiting for an answer.

"_Kuni?" _I heard a very familiar voice.

"Sei? What do you need?" I asked. If you haven't figured it out yet, the person on the other side of this conversation is Yukimura Seiichi. This might shock you but Yukimura Seiichi, or as I call him Sei, is one of my lovers.

Should I explain it to you?

I will… But not right now…

"_Kuni, the others and I are meeting up at a café. I believe it is called Sweets Crème Café, would you like to join us?" _Sei asked me.

Well, that would seem nice. I haven't hung out with him and the others for a while. I nodded my head, but remembered he couldn't see me.

"Of course, I would love too. I think I have seen that café around, but isn't a bit far." I stated to Sei.

"_Hmm… Kei recommended it and told me they serve really well food there." _Seiichi answered me.

Of course, Kei recommended it, he always does. Well, he mostly always does. Atobe Keigo, or Kei, is also one of my and Sei's lovers.

"Oh, is that so? Well, okay, I'll meet you there in a few." I said as I hung up.

I quickly dressed myself and got ready to leave with my phone in my pocket.

**End of Chapter Four**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
